


Future Vision

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Indigo AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Momswap AU, Roleswap, mom swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Steven finds out a new power.
Relationships: Amethyst & Holly Blue Agate & Pearl & Steven Universe
Series: Indigo AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Steven Universe Mom swap/Role swap AUs





	Future Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I had to get done before the bigger plot stuff.

Steven looked down sadly at the box of toys and other items he was going to give away. Growing up could be tough sometimes, but it had to be done. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t see the tennis ball on the stairs. He stepped on it, falling down. That was going to hurt.

Steven blinked. He was still in his room, holding the box, and not fallen by the stairs with possibly some broken bones. Huh?

The temple door opened. It was Holly Blue.

“What’s up, Steven?”

Steven took the first step of the stairs. There was the ball. He dropped the box and tripped, but Holly Blue was there to hold him.

“Huh?” Steven said out loud, blinking.

“Ouch, that would have hurt.” Holly Blue said. “Steven?”

“Deja vu.” He said, more to himself than to her.

“Deja who?” Holly Blue asked, placing him on the floor.

“Deja vu,” Steven repeated. “It’s when something happens and you feel like it happened before.”

“Is that a human power?” Holly Blue asked.

“No.” Steven chuckled. “Connie said it is just a thing our brains do sometimes. But I don’t know if it really counts as a dejavu if the thing happens in a different way?”

Holly Blue looked at him in a weird way. “Wait, you saw something happen that you had seen before but in a different way?”

Steven nodded.

“We have to tell Pearl!”

Some minutes later, Holly Blue, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven were all sitting in the living room. Steven explained what happened earlier, and Pearl asked him a lot of questions.

“It could be…” Pearl said, deep in thought.

“I thought so.” Holly Blue said.

“Could be what?” Steven asked.

“Your mother had an ability-” Pearl started explaining, but was interrupted by an excited Amethyst.

“Garnet could see the future!”

“The future?” Steven asked, stars on his eyes.

“No one can see the future,” Pearl said. “But Garnet could see the possibilities of what could happen if she took certain actions.”

Steven scratched his head, not sure if he understood.

“She saw the future.” Pearl gave in. “But you must keep in mind that the future is not something pre-defined. Each moment, we make choices, and each choice can change what is to come.”

“Ooh,” Steven said, finally getting it.

* * *

“So, future boy, what do you see for us today?” Holly Blue asked as they walked on the boardwalk.

Steven frowned his face, putting a lot of focus on his eyes, but nothing came to him. This new power was even harder than his weapon.

“We… get some snacks together and have a good time?” He said. He hadn’t seen it, but he hoped it was true.

“Alright.” Holly Blue said, chuckling.

They got fry bits and ate together on a bench. Holly Blue enjoyed eating but unlike Amethyst, she left most for Steven.

“It’s nice that you are getting more powers.” She said. “Soon enough, you won’t even need us for missions.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

“What channel is showing something good?” Amethyst asked.

Steven tried to focus once again. This time, he concentrated on his gems. That’s where his powers came from, right?

Nothing.

“Uh… 43?”

Amethyst changed to it. It was showing some infomercial. Steven looked down.

“Woah, my favorite!” Amethyst said, and then she started singing a jingle.

Steven looked at the portrait of his mother, and it stared back at him.

* * *

Pearl was making dinner in the kitchen, while Steven watched. He saw her opening the fridge and reaching for the box of milk.

She was about to pour it when Steven exclaimed:

“Pearl, no! It’s expired!”

Pearl raised the box and looked at the date. “Oh. Did you see it with your powers?”

No, Steven had seen the expiration date earlier. He meant to throw it away but forgot it.

“Yeah…” He lied.

Pearl smiled at him and patted his head. When she turned away, Steven sighed.

* * *

_“Soon enough, you won’t even need us for missions.”_

The sentence wouldn’t leave Steven’s mind. At night, he dreamed the gems sent him to a mission alone. It was in a strange maze. He was scared, but they told him he would be fine with his new future vision. Of course, it didn’t work. He found monsters at each corner he ran into, and he couldn’t outrun them forever…

“Aaaah!” He screamed as he woke up.

It was morning and the three gems came to check on him.

“Steven?”

“Are you okay?”

“You can’t send me on missions alone!” He shouted. “I can’t use the future vision!”

Steven felt like crying. He really wanted to use this power right, he wanted to make them proud. But he couldn’t keep pretending it was working when it was not. He couldn’t let them count on it, or someday it would put them in danger.

“Steven, it’s alright,” Pearl said. “We know your powers can be unstable at times. It doesn’t matter.”

“We won’t send you on a mission alone unless you feel you are ready for it.” Holly Blue said.

“And even when you manage to control all your powers, we will still be there to help you!” Amethyst said. “We work best as a team, right?”

Steven smiled. “Right.”

Steven reached out to hug the gems, but he only touched air. He blinked and saw them standing farther from him, looking at him worried.

“Steven?” Pearl asked.

It was like the previous morning with the tennis ball.

“Future vision.” He whispered to himself.

“Huh?”

Steven shook his head. “I said future vision. I don’t know how to control it. I wanted to tell, but you all seemed so proud of me when you thought I was using it… I am sorry.”

They came closer to him. Pearl sat on the floor, Holly Blue sat on his bed, and Amethyst sat on Holly Blue’s lap.

“It’s alright,” Pearl said. “You know you don’t need any future vision for us to be proud of you, right?”

Steven thought back on the words they said in his latest vision. He felt like he finally understood what Pearl explained before. They didn’t say those exact words because he didn’t say the exact same words either, but there was some truth in there because that was how they felt.

“Yeah. I know.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are you thinking of this AU so far? Please comment and let me know!
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr blog](http://indigodiamondau.tumblr.com) dedicated to this, where I post edits and trivia. You can ask me any questions about the AU and the characters there! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe <3


End file.
